Asparagus is a dioecious species with individual plants being either male or female. Asparagus cultivars that have been most commonly used for fresh market green asparagus in the major growing regions of California include, ‘Atlas’ (unpatented), ‘Grande’ (unpatented), ‘Ida Lea’ (unpatented), ‘UC157’ (unpatented), and ‘DePaoli’ (US PVP Certificate No. 200700127). These cultivars are all produced from crossing a genetically unique male clone with a genetically unique female clone to produce F1 seed.